Villains (Triggers)
Basing on the triggers since 2010 during the near present to present. * Arguments (Queen Gnorga) - Team Flare (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Gladys Sharp - Ericka Van Helsing (Tales of the Hotel Exclusive Short: Agents of S.P.L.A.T.) * Mrs. Goche - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Nadya - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Triangle Guy Boy - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Captain Blenn (Muppets Most Wanted) - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Mean Man (Tales of Symphonia) - Scar (The Lion King) * King of Magi (The King's Rocket) - Professor Z (Cars 2) * Beth (Open Season) - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants: Krabby Road) - Quintessa (Transformers: The Last Knight) * Ocho - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants: Fear of a Krabby Patty) - Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Demon Train and Diesel 10 (Legend of the Croods/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Little Principal (Elliot Kid) - Hunter (Storks (2016)) * Darkseid (Justice League Unlimited) - Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) * Not the Games Guy (TRON: Legacy) - Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * Sorry Kid Man (The Muppets (2011)) - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Bad Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3) - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Mrs. McGregor - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Vicky (Fairly OddParents) - Veruca Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Benson - Zuvenusector (Pokemon the Movie: Mewgirl VS Zuvenusector and the Firebird King) * Captain Acorn (Turbo FAST: The Terror of Tickula) - Bela (Young Dracula: The Movie) * Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) - Megatron (Transformers) * Mrs. Booty and Gladys Sharp - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) and Ericka Van Helsing (still) (Tales of the Hotel Exclusive Short: Agents of S.P.L.A.T.) * Mama Bear (New Super Luigi U) - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chopperbird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) - Liepard (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) - Mayhem (Ghostbusters (2016)) * Bo (Bo on the Go) - Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Julie - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Principal King Julie - Madame Gasket (Robots) * Julig - Banshee (Cars: Race in the World: The Netflix Original) * Papa Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Burt Burtonburger (Kid VS Kat) - Storm King (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Balthazar Jim - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Mr. Kat and Bela - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) and Tunneler (Incredibles 2) * Bela - Tunneler (Incredibles 2) (still) * Mrs. Grounded - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Chief Pan (Peter Pan) - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Alice (Superjail) - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tighten (Megamind) - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Stripe (Gremlins) - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Agent One (Too Much Stuff: by Robert Munsch) - Aunt Lydia (Tales of the Hotel) * Raccoon (The Nut Job) - Smaug (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) * Gaston (Super Mario 3D Land) - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) - Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Sir Gulps-a-Lot - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) * Morshu - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Huckleberry Finn - Gladion (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Josh Grieves - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vincent (Over the Hedge) - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Dwayne LaFontant - Abraham Van Helsing (Tales of the Hotel Exclusive Short: Agents of S.P.L.A.T.) * Mrs. Booty - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) (still) * Louis la grenouille - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) * Madame Souris - Smiley (The Emoji Movie) * Grand elephant - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Beau lion - Nemean Lion (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series Special Season: The Origins of Pride) * Alice Aligator - Bellwether (Zootopia) * Mud - Plumeria (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Orange - Dreamcatcher (Skylanders Trap Team) * Jack - Jafar (Aladdin) * Mike - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Adelbert - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Captain Zed (Sackboy and the Seed of Destruction) - Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) * Chef "Fizzo" (Trolls (2016)) - Eclipso (DC Super Hero Girls) * Book - Sir Fangar (Legends of Chima) * Maxwell (TH@T BOI from The Secret World of Benjamin Bear) - Cross (Pokemon the I Choose You Movie: A Quest for Ho-oh) * Carrot (Monsters VS Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space) - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) * Trigger Illuminator - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Witchy (We're Off to Thunder Mountain) - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Sonic (Sonic Underground) - Master Frown (Unikitty: The Animated Series) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions